


For Unto Us a Child is Born

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas-centric, Christmas fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many milestones that Castiel has seen, but his most favorite of them all was the birth of the Christ child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Unto Us a Child is Born

Castiel was a lowly angel. Granted, there have been many milestones that he got to witness, but his most favorite had to have been the birth of the Christ child. He watched as his brother, Gabriel, delivered the message to both Mary and Joseph. He watched as this young girl accepted the gift his Father had bestowed upon her. He stayed with them as they made their journey to escape the evil that was King Herod and making the journey to pay their taxes. He may not have been part of the host that appeared to the shepherds, but he was there, watching in the background in glorious awe. He watched as the shepherds became frightened as these celestial beings revealed themselves to give them the good news that a child was born of a virgin and lying in a manger.

He wanted to ask his brethren why this child was born out in the cold, but he held his tongue, knowing this was part of something greater to come thousands of years later. He followed the shepherds on their journey, curious to see the Christ child for himself. He was humbled that these lowly shepherds, who do not know this young couple, would bow before the Christ child, worshipping him. He watched and waited to see what will happen next. He watched as the wise men came riding up on their camels and presented the Christ child their gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh. It was a glorious sight to behold. Complete strangers traveling for miles and days just to worship and bestow gifts on a tiny baby that wouldn’t come into his destiny for years yet.

He marveled at this tiny person, who was once in Heaven, who came down to Earth to try and save a race that never wanted to be saved in the first place. Cas sat beside the manger as his parents slept and just gazed in wonder at the Christ child. He would sit there for hours, just talking about how he will change the world, all the signs and wonders people are going to witness. He may not have understood much about human emotion but he’s had lots of practice observing how humans care for each other. He would shush the Christ child before he could awaken his sleeping parents.

Some days, Castiel will find himself staring at the virgin girl who gave birth to this miracle. He often wondered why she decided to be the mother of the Christ child. She was so young to take on such a burden, responsibility, and her husband was such a kind and understanding man to support his wife during this trying time, even though the beginning was a bit rocky for them.

He became so enthralled with this Holy family. He was saddened when Gabriel came to bring him home. “Come on little bro. It’s time to let them be.” Cas was reluctant at first, but he knew his place was with his brothers in Heaven. He would never forget this glorious night.

 


End file.
